The Motherly Supreme
by 11nagrom
Summary: Just a quick family oneshot where Zoe has a nightmare and seeks Cordelia's comfort. Completely platonic of course as that ship seriously freaks me out... '"So she's your mother now?" "Yeah," Zoe responded, looking at the Supreme for a brief moment. "Maybe she is."'


**Author's Note:** **Just a quick family oneshot where Zoe has a nightmare and seeks Cordelia's comfort. Completely platonic of course as that ship seriously freaks me out... Just some witchy coven time here. :)**

* * *

Cordelia opened her eyes as her bed dipped. The room was dark but she could just about make out the slim figure slipping under the covers at the other side. The long straight hair and petite build was unmistakeably Zoe's.

"Another nightmare?" The supreme whispered in question, squinting at the girl.

Zoe nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, dear. Come here," she beckoned her, lifting the sheet so she could move closer. This wasn't a rare occurrence for the headmistress. She'd always told her girls that her door was always open, day and night and often they took up her offer, bad dreams having torn them from slumber. She loved that she could be a mother figure to them. If they felt safe enough to seek her comfort at their most vulnerable then she had done something right.

Zoe shuffled closer, ashamed at the routine which had started to form over the past couple of weeks. Every few days she would be haunted with nightmares, visions of the literal hell she'd endured during the Seven Wonders. It wasn't something she could talk to Kyle about as it clearly bothered him; Miss Cordelia was a far safer option.

She lay on her side and curled against the supreme, feeling no older than five. The older woman wrapped an arm around her, allowing the teen to rest her head against her shoulder. Zoe was so grateful for the witch. She was blessed that the teacher happened to be so kind and loving. She would never admit this openly to anyone but she _did_ miss her family. They may not have been the best but at least she had them. The witchcraft had apparently taken that privilege away.

Zoe closed her eyes and rested her arm carelessly atop the woman's stomach. They held a silent contract of familial love, one in which they actually rarely spoke about. The two were just naturally close. Cordelia truly was becoming a mother to her. Certainly more so than her own ever was.

* * *

Madison threw a small hand full of bread at her former best friend. "I saw you coming out of Cordelia's room this morning. _Baby had nightmares again_?" she smirked. They were all sitting at the breakfast table. Delia had gone into the kitchen to retrieve some condiments for their toast.

Kyle looked at his girlfriend with concern. Why would she go to a teacher rather than him? He loved her, deeply.

Zoe scowled at Madison. "That's none of your business, bitch."

"It's pretty creepy if you ask me. Snuggling up to the headmistress every night."

Queenie looked at her pointedly. "You know she's more to us all than that, Madison. So leave her alone."

"So she's your mother now?"

Cordelia set the jams and other spreads down onto the table. She looked at Madison with a displeased expression, having heard the last minute or so of their conversation.

"Yeah," Zoe responded, looking at the supreme for a brief moment. "Maybe she is."

Cordelia smiled at her warmly, love flushing to her heart. "Well, I'd like to think I meant a little more to you all than just a headmistress. We're a coven. We're a family." She'd always wanted children, tried so hard with Hank and even gone to rather desperate measures without success. What she hadn't realised was that she had a council full of family anyway. She already had her girls.

"Ew, I think I'm gonna barf." Madison stood up and grumpily left the table.

"I thought you _weren't_ bulimic anymore?" Queenie smirked.

"Oh shut it, fatty."

" _Madison_ ," Cordelia scolded exasperatedly. The text books certainly did _not_ tell you how to raise a coven full of hormonal teenage girls. That had certainly been a learning curve for her. They had been absolutely no warning for all the imminent bitchiness, sass, or the boys.

They were quite a unique bunch a witches, but somehow it worked.


End file.
